<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>losing you hurts (levi ackerman one shot) by casnoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717455">losing you hurts (levi ackerman one shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnoir/pseuds/casnoir'>casnoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Married Couple, Married Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Married Life, No Spoilers, One Shot, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnoir/pseuds/casnoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a Levi one shot where the battle of Trost led to a devastating outcome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>losing you hurts (levi ackerman one shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a small story made only to keep the image of Levi being my husband on my mind forever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You barely remember what happened but once you’ve fully woken up on your bed at home, the memories start rushing back.</p><p>We were in Trost, fighting the titans. The colossal titan showed up out of thin air, exactly how he had five years ago, and your team was ordered to support the Cadets. You were part of the Scouts Regiment, but the group was orders to stay behind to explain to the new recruits how we worked.</p><p>The battle had gone as you’d expect. There were always casualties even when you hoped there wouldn’t be. This time was slightly different. This time, you were one to almost die and fortunately survive.</p><p>A little boy was about to get eaten; they were already inside the titan’s mouth. In a moment such as that one, it couldn’t be helped, but the kid’s cries for help were so difficult to ignore that you immediately rushed in to save them.</p><p>You got inside the titan’s mouth and pushed the boy away. Right as that happens, the titan closes his mouth, cutting my left foot. It would’ve too painful to even think straight but my adrenaline made me numb to the pain. It was about to slide into his stomach but before that could happen, I used my gear to pierce his skin and not fall.</p><p>“I refuse to die!” It might’ve been the titan opening his mouth to eat his next victim or your will to fight, because the strength you got to be able to open the titan’s mouth was impossible. Your screams alerted some of the teams nearby. They noticed you were desperately trying to keep the titan’s mouth open, they rushed in to kill it. Before you knew it, you were falling but you never hit the ground because one of the cadets had swung to save you from the fall. by the time they arrived at the top of the wall, you were almost unconscious.</p><p>“She’s unconscious and her left foot was sliced off. We need to stop the bleeding.” you heard some people talking but you were too fixated looking elsewhere that you ignored their conversations. You feel someone wrapping bandages on your leg to stop the bleeding. You still hear the conversation faintly but the last thing you remember is hearing his name.</p><p>“Hey, isn’t this Captain Levi’s wife?” these were the last words you heard before you fell unconscious.</p><p>Remembering this now gives you an overwhelming feeling of fear and gratification. You were alive but you were also scared. Now that you had lost your foot, mobility would be difficult in everyday live, specially maneuvering to kill titans and fight against them.</p><p>There would be no way of going back on the field like this, but you were determined not to let that stop you from fighting for freedom. it wouldn’t be easy, and it might be suicidal, but you want to accomplish the impossible.</p><p>You sit up on your bed and try to stand up, which was surprisingly not as hard as one might think. Next to the nightstand there are some crunches and you place them below your arms to support your weight. Now with the supporting sticks to walk, you make your way downstairs.</p><p>It wasn’t a big house. The upstairs is more of like an attic, there’s only our bed with our belongings and there’s no wall or door separating the stairs from the room. The downstairs there’s a kitchen with a small table for eating and a small sitting area for when guests visit.</p><p>The aroma of food hit your nostrils as you go downstairs, making your stomach growl from hunger. You walk towards the dining table, where all of the food was placed and notice there wasn’t anyone inside the house. When you sit down on one of the chairs, you notice a piece of paper with something written on it.</p><p>‘I’m outside. I’ll be back in a few. - Levi’</p><p>He was a man of few words, but that’s what made me feel attacked to him. You met because of the Scouts and slowly became attached with each other. It’s a simple story thinking back on it. You had similar interests but there were differences in your lives, which made him seem mysterious and crave to learn more. You both fell in-love slowly, but it never made both of you forget the fucked-up world you lived in and never neglect your duties, which was a mayor worry Commander Erwin had when he realized you had gotten closer. For that very reason, Erwin never allowed ups to be on the same team, fearing we’d let our feelings get in the way of our missions.</p><p>Not long after reading the note, you hear the door open. Levi walks in with wood for the chimney. He looks at my direction and walks towards me, leaving the wood next to the door. The moment he’s in front of me, he takes my head in his arms, pulling me into an embrace. It took a lot of energy not to start crying, but it was too overwhelming not to. You don’t know how long it had been since the events transpired, but it had felt like an eternity from the last time you were able to be in each other’s arms. Both stayed in the tight embrace until you had not tears left.</p><p>You feel him kiss your head, making you look up. You observe Levi’s face and spot marks of tears in his cheeks. Reaching for his face, you touch his cheeks to wipe away the residue of tears. Possessing the skills of slaying titans and doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll can avoid death. What we never expected was one of us being one step closer to the end of our story.</p><p>“I love you.” says Levi, caressing your cheek, making you lean into his touch.</p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p>“I don’t want to raise the topic now, so we should enjoy the food while it’s warm.” he takes a chair and moves to sit closer to where you are. Not long after that you start eating. Levi is a good cook which makes breakfast taste amazing. He doesn’t always have time to make food, there’s a mission every day, and it limits the time you spend in your home.</p><p>Meanwhile, as you eat you make casual conversation to change the gloomy atmosphere.</p><p>We talk for a while, reminiscing the days when we first began dating.</p><p>“Remember when Erwin said if we had sex in his office, he’d make sure to feed us to the titans?” You laugh, looking down and stuffing your mouth with food. “I mean, we hadn’t even kissed. We probably hadn’t confessed about our feelings either.”</p><p>“We never confessed. You got drunk one time and kissed me.”</p><p>“Don’t blame this on me. I wasn’t drunk and you clearly made the first move.”</p><p>“You remember that scenario very differently.” You were definitely drunk the day it happened, and you remember how it went. After coming back from a mission, your teams decided to relieve some stress by drinking that night. You and Levi were never apart, and that night was no different.</p><p>You weren’t planning on drinking, but some women had tried to get close to Levi from time to time and that bothered you. One drink turned into a few, not that you needed much to get drunk, but it intoxicated you enough to make a move on him. You weren’t about to admit that to him though.</p><p>“Well, whatever scenario it was, it brought us together.” You say, thinking you had made the conversation come to an end.</p><p>“Yes, be glad of all those women that made you jealous enough to make you do such a thing.” This baffles you. How would he know about that?</p><p>“You don’t remember this. You were on the verge of passing out and I took you home. On our way you admitted that you’d done it because you were jealous.” Of course, you would forget about this detail.</p><p>“You’re not the only one. I was jealous too; every man’s eyes were on you. If you hadn’t made a move, I would have done it myself.” This confession shocked you. You’ve always known he was the jealous type, but he would never admit it, until now.</p><p>“It’s good to know we would’ve ended together no matter the scenario. Fate sure worked wonders for us.” You smile and look up, locking eyes with Levi, who was already looking at you with a smile on his face.</p><p>Taking in his features, you notice the bags under his eyes. Levi suffered from insomnia, which caused him to not be able to sleep for more than a few hours, depending on how tired he is. It’s always worried you and not knowing how to help him.</p><p>“Did you sleep last night?”</p><p>“No more than three hours.” Levi saying, putting some more food on my plate even though he knows I won’t eat that much.</p><p>He pretends to not care but you know deep down he always will.</p><p>“It pains me to think you don’t get enough sleep.”</p><p>“I’m able to function with that amount of sleep, it gives me enough time to do a lot more than others can. Besides, I couldn’t sleep last night, haunted by the idea of losing you.”</p><p>The atmosphere instantly changes. As much as you wanted to pretend your lives were normal, it wasn’t as easy to the ambient as lighthearted as it was when. At some point reality must be faced.</p><p>Looking at Levi, his face expressed regret. He most likely wanted this breakfast to go without any mention of the topic. You know this isn’t something he wants to bring to the table now, which is why you try to change the subject.</p><p>“Levi, let’s just eat out breakfast, we can talk about this some other time.” You make a move to gather food in your fork when his words stop you.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Levi please-“</p><p>“I said no. This, we need to talk about it now.” he says, keeping his gaze on the table. “I’m the one that tossed aside this conversation for later, but I can’t pretend everything is okay because it’s not.”</p><p>As much as you want to stop him, you couldn’t bring yourself to do so. His voice expressed so much anger and pain, you knew it would only hurt him more if he held them back. Your best bet is to allow him to rip the bandage off as fast as he can, in order to get pass this.</p><p>“I almost lost you! How can I sit here, eat this meal and reminisce the past like any other day of our lives, as if a moment such as this one thing wouldn’t be different? At a time like I would’ve been eating by myself. If it hadn’t been by some miracle, you would’ve been gone.” He still keeps his gaze low, without moving.</p><p>“The thought of it kept me awake many nights, but I never imagined it becoming a reality.” You held back your tears, hoping they wouldn’t fall.</p><p>“You did something reckless and idiotic. No matter how many lives you want to save, you won’t be able to do so if you’re dead!” Levi scolding has always fascinated you. He never holds back his words, even if he knew they would hurt you but for the first time in your life it’s directed at you and it’s painful.</p><p>Levi stops talking and everything becomes quiet. You’re not sure what to do, scared that your words won’t comfort him. Finally, he looks up and his next words send anger through you.</p><p>“You have to quit the Scouts.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>You want to stay as calm as you can but he’s acting as if he was your boss, and you’re not giving him the satisfaction. he can act that way with his team but not in this marriage.</p><p>“You’re quitting and that’s an order. Unless you want me to involve Erwin.”</p><p>“Involve Erwin? Are you serious right now?! This is our situation, there’s absolutely no need to involve him. You’re not my superior either Levi. You don’t have the right to give me orders. I’m not about to leave my team without a captain.” You stand up and move towards the common area, situating yourself in front of the fireplace.</p><p>“That can be rearranged. We’ll disassemble the team and arrange for them to be on other teams, but your duties as a soldier are finished.” You hear Levi move behind you, but you don’t dare look at him.</p><p>“They already have a perfect dynamic. They work well together; you’ll be splitting up a good team.”</p><p>“I know they are, they had you as their captain. I’d be very disappointed if my wife didn’t have one of the best teams the Scouts have.”</p><p>He hugs you from behind, wrapping his arms over your shoulders. You were about the same height as Levi but because of the crunches, it felt like you grew a few inches. He must have realized the same thing because he moves his arms around your stomach.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be forcing you to do something you don’t want, I’m sorry. I’m scared of losing you the way I lost them, and I didn’t stop to think how you’d feel.”</p><p>You tense up. Around the same time you joined, Levi and two of his friends from the underground had joined as well. Before we became close, he used to spend most of his time with them. Sadly, one of the missions resulted in their death, with only Levi remaining. Levi didn’t allow anyone to get close to him emotionally, which cause some trouble at the beginning of your relationship.</p><p>They’re small details which you had forgotten, since everything went smoothly after he opened up to you. This being brought back to the surface makes you understand why he’d reacted the way he did when this conversation started.</p><p>“Levi.” you say, moving in his arms to look at him and wrapping your arms around his neck. “I’m sorry, I should’ve thought about how much this affects you too.”</p><p>“No matter how much this bothers me, I’m capable of trusting you’ll do the right thing. We’re captains, know what’s good for us and our teams.”</p><p>At this point, you had come to terms with everything he had told you and realized you weren’t capable of working without the ability to walk. You can find a way to still work for the scouts, but on the sidelines.</p><p>“No, you’re right. I’m not capable of working this way anymore. I mean, how am I supposed to run from a titan with one leg? jumping?”</p><p>You laugh at your joke, but Levi keeps his serious face.</p><p>“That’s not a funny scenario.” he says wrapping his arms tighter on me.</p><p>“It isn’t, but it won’t happen because I’m sure you’ll kill them before they get the chance to get closer.”</p><p>You focus on him and smile. From the look on his face, you can tell he’s worried.</p><p>He grabs your neck and leans in to kiss you. It was slow and passionate with a touch of firmness, showing me how much he doesn’t want to let go.</p><p>He moves us until we’re sitting on the couch and let’s go.</p><p>“You’re allowed to do what you please, if you want to stay in the scouts, that’s up to you.” He says, with his hand on my cheek. “But I have one request.”</p><p>You tilt your head in confusion, waiting for him to answer.</p><p>“Consider working on the sidelines instead, you can give as many orders as you want, but don’t push yourself to work next to us.” He says, moving so our foreheads are touching. You laugh internally, you had thought of it moments ago.</p><p>“I can’t bear losing you. You’re all I have left, and the only one I can stand.” He laughs when he says this, causing me to laugh.</p><p>“I will consider it. I’m sure I can ask Erwin to make some arrangements. He wouldn’t mind having someone next him working as a secretary or something, although I don’t think he needs one.” You say, moving your face to the crook of his neck, already tired even thought you had woken up moments ago.</p><p>After a few minutes, Levi gets up, making you groan from the lack of warmth.</p><p>“Let’s eat our breakfast before it gets cold.” At that, your stomach growls.</p><p>Levi offers his hand. helping me get up and walk to the table to have a lovely breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p><p>I have a few ideas for Levi one shots but I'm not sure if I should keep writing.<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd love to hear what you thought of this mini story! </p><p>Social medias:</p><p>- wattpad: cassnoirr</p><p>- Tiktok: @casnoir</p><p>- Twitter: @cassnoirr</p><p>- Instagram: @arts.by.jana</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>